The present invention relates to a portable travel case, and in particular, a portable travel case that may be converted into a cart.
Portable suitcases are used extensively throughout the world in part due to the increased popularity of travel. These cases are used to store a traveler""s personal effects, while also providing the traveler with an easy means of transportation for these effects. Portable travel cases are generally well known and usually consist of a case member used for storage, a handle, and wheels so that the traveler may rollingly transport the portable case from one point to another.
Frequently however, these wheeled travel cases can be problematic because the traveler will place additional luggage on the case and then attempt to move the case from one destination to another. The additional luggage changes the center of gravity of the portable case, thereby creating an excessive burden on the traveler when transporting the case. Such excessive burdens are typically tolerated by able-bodied people, but are often intolerable for less than able-bodied people. In addition, because the portable case is not designed to carry the additional luggage, typically it is not well-secured and has a tendency to fall off. Further, because the portable travel case was not intended to transport the additional luggage, the traveler is faced with the difficulty of removing the extra baggage when the case needs to be collapsed for storage.
In an attempt to solve the problems mentioned above, portable suitcases have been developed that arc capable of being converted from a tow arrangement into a cart arrangement as illustrated and described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,220 and 5,368,143 to Pond et al. These cases however, have been problematic because they have not been designed to carry the heavy loads which are transported by today""s travelers. In addition, today""s travelers expect a portable case that is able to withstand a certain amount of misuse, and even abuse. They also expect their luggage to be easy to use, and ergonomically correct. Previously designed travel cases suffer from a general lack of durability. They are typically not capable of transporting heavy loads, are difficult to convert from a tow to a cart arrangement and back again, and lack the ergonomic features which today""s travelers demand.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable suitcase that can be converted into a cart which is capable of carrying substantial additional loads. Further, a case is needed which easily converts from the cart and tow position, and still further easily collapses into a storage position. Additionally, a case which easily locks into, and unlocks from these positions, with a minimum amount of interaction thereby providing ergonomic operation, is desired.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is a convertible travel case that includes a frame having an upright portion with a handle to facilitate grasping the travel case, and a base portion with at least one ground-engaging wheel to facilitate towing the travel case. The frame also includes a frame catch member which is used to secure the case member. The case includes a generally rigid case member having a hollow interior, which is shaped to retain travel articles. The case member further includes a first end portion and a second end portion, and a case catch member which releasably engages the frame catch member. A connector bracket has a first portion pivotally connected to the case member adjacent the first end portion, and a second portion slidably connected with the frame upright to permit the case member to be shifted between a generally vertical storage position and a generally horizontal cart position. The convertible travel case also includes a releasable lock detachably connecting the connector bracket with the upright in a first raised position wherein the frame and case catch members are engaged to retain the case member in a storage position for travel, and a second lowered position wherein the frame and case catch members are disengaged and the second end portion of the case member is swung outwardly away from the frame with the connector bracket shifting downwardly along the frame upright to the cart position for supporting additional luggage on top of the ease member.
The present invention provides a travel case that quickly and easily converts to a rugged handcart which is capable of carrying heavy loads. When the invention is utilized as a travel case, the case itself is designed to securely transport and protect the property located within it. Additionally, the travel case includes a telescopingly adjustable handle which when extended, is used to facilitate transportation of the case through the attached wheels. When the handle is in its retracted position, the travel case is then dimensioned to meet the maximum allowable size for air travel carry-on luggage. When the travel case is to be used as a handcart, the handle is fully extended and the case itself is moved from a horizontal position to a vertical position with the case itself acting as the platform of the hand cart. The handcart may then be loaded with additional bulky, heavy loads, allowing for simultaneous transportation of the case and the additional heavy loads.
Additionally, the handcart is designed to convert from the tow and cart position easily, and in a smooth fashion. This conversion is also carried out in a manner which is ergonomically correct, so as to avoid repetitive strain on the traveler. The cart is also designed to maintain a center of gravity that when loaded, will allow for the transportation of these heavy loads with relative ease. Therefore, a travel case has been invented which may easily convert to a handcart thereby allowing for additional articles to be transported with ease.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.